Second Chance
by PeachPonta
Summary: (AU)(FE:TSS) Killed at the hands of the bandits, Tana had left many things unsaid with Cormag. But now years later at the different age, things have changed and the certain blue-haired girl will have another chance. (Sequel to Pegasus or Wyvern?)
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Due to the initial success of **Pegasus or Wyvern?** Story, you awesome reviewers left the Fire Emblem idea lingering in my head, bumping out my poor Tsubasa Chronicle. For now, Shattered Wings will be on hold while I'm going to start on this story, **IT WILL EVER FOREVER HUNT MY HEAD LIKE MY ORIGINAL STORY, RAKUEN! I NEED TO GET THE IDEAS OUT OF MY HEAD! MY HEAD IS GOING TO BURST! **Then again, couple of ideas for Shattered Wings is still haunting my head. Sniff, but right now all I can think is about Tana/Cormag coupling and Fire Emblem, so I have to write this down! After all they are just cute as Kurogane/Tomoyo coupling. Anyhow, I declared this story as the sequel to **Pegasus or Wyvern?** And at the same time, an Alternate Universe fiction. I preferred writing Alternate Universe because I don't like to ruin the original story by adding more villains……………….unless I felt like it. Please note that since this is Alternate Universe fiction….the characters might be out of characters and I'm doing my best to stay in their characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem and their characters. But I definitely owned random people that are not important anyway. MOVING ON!

**Second Chance**

**Prologue**

**Tana's Point of View**

It's over. Everything is over. The legendary Demon King was finally defeated but with great losses. Erika and Ephraim lost their best friend, Prince Lyon, as the result. It would take time for them to move on but they will become stronger when they did. After the final battle, everyone went back to their respective kingdoms. Lady L'Arachel headed back to the Rausten capital and helped restore our shattered nations. Lord Joshua decided to lead Jehanna nation and make his kingdom prosper. Erika and Ephraim went back to Renais to restore their kingdom and helped others. My brother and I went back to the Frelia kingdom to tell my father the joyous news and we all decided to help others. The land was united again and nations were helping each other out. Things were going well except for one thing.

Cormag was not here with me.

The Wyvern Lord went back to Grado with General Duessel and Knoll to bring Grado back to their former glory.

I looked out the window of the castle hallway and saw the Frelia citizens living happily in these peaceful times.

I understand why Cormag would go back…I couldn't help it but miss him too much.

"Princess Tana?" I heard a sincere voice calling me.

I turned around and saw a teenage woman around my age with lime green hair tied up, dressed in the Frelian Pegasus Squad uniform. I replied, "What is it, Vanessa?"

"You seemed distant, your Highness." Vanessa was straightforward as usual, "Is something bothering you?"

I thought for a second and decided not to tell her. The last thing I need was that my rude brother finds out about my love problems and Vanessa…..is a huge fan of my brother. That's a fact for sure. I swayed my head, "its fine, Vanessa, I'm just tired." It was the truth actually. After this war, my brother was assigned to lot of tasks and I helped him. My friends must be busy too since restoration is a very difficult task.

Vanessa looked at me with concern in her eyes, "Do you wish to speak to my older sister? Her advices are helpful."

I smiled, "Thank you, Vanessa, but really, I'm fine. I just need to rest today."

"Alright your Highness." She bowed and left me alone.

I sighed out of relief and looked out the windows.

I just want to be with Cormag.

I closed my eyes as my heart ached for him.

Cormag…

Tears were swelling in my eyes.

I want to see you.

* * *

Argh, more things to do! I know it's for the sake of the people but seriously I'm lacking in my sleep. Partly due to the tasks provided for me but…mainly because of Cormag. I lost track of how many nights I spent without him by my side. The vivid memory of his confession to me in the stable was forever imprinted into my head.

I yawned out of extreme tiredness and suddenly I felt a smack on my head. I quickly rubbed the noticeable bump and glared at the person who did this to me. It was none other than my evil brother, Innes, a tall sniper with agile body and moss-green hair and an arrogant look on his face.

Yep, that's my brother. He always had to be competitive with Ephraim. I felt so sorry for him because he had to deal with my brother often since they were now the kings of their nations.

Innes gave me a stern look, "That was inappropriate behavior, my dear sister."

Hey, I don't see you stay up all night, crying about your true love. Give me a break, please. Can't you blame me for being so lonely?

"Remember that you are my sister therefore that makes you the queen of Frelia. If you show that kind of display, others will mock our kingdom, do you want that? No, we want them to show that Frelia is the best nation of Magvel."

We? Since when there's a we? The last time I checked, you're the one barking orders while I'm just somewhere else, doing some emissary tasks to other kingdoms. **PLUS** you're the one who wanted to make this nation the best, not me. I just want to live peacefully with my friends…………and Cormag….

Innes opened his mouth.

Uh-oh, there he goes again.

"To prevent such insults, the Queen must…."

Blah, blah, blah, it's the same boring old lecture on how to be a perfect Queen. Since when did my brother become an expert on female royalty! I blamed Moulder for this. He's a great advisor, don't get me wrong, he's really a wonderful man but….he can be really boring teacher but you know my brother. He's really dedicated to his studies or mostly likely dedicated to beating Ephraim. Oh poor Erika, how she must stood through their bitter rivalry.

Plus my brother expected me to be the person that I'm not. I'm my own person and I don't want to change. I'm sure my friends would agree with me. I mean who wants a dull boring queen when you can have a happy social able person like me?

But…I guess my brother does have a point. I don't want to make fool of my home. If I must be a diligent queen for the people, then so be it…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**WAIT A MINUTE! LOOK AT LADY L'ARACHEL! SHE BECAME THE QUEEN AND THE PEOPLE ARE FINE WITH IT! **I'm fine with it too. After all, she's a friend of mine …..even though she might be just a tad bit weird…………..okay more than just a tad bit weird but that's not the point.

"Are you listening to me!" Innes interrupted my inner thoughts.

Um…not really, I was busy thinking about Cormag.

I just smiled, "You were saying about wanting me to be a perfect sweet queen that would always follow your orders, right?"

Innes raised his eyes in suspicion, "Tana, you know very well that I do not intend to be a tyrant. I'm doing this for the sake of the kingdom's well being."

I sighed, "I know, brother, don't worry, I won't mess up things."

Innes smiled, "Good, now that we cleared that up, we're moving on."

Even though my brother can be arrogant and annoying, he can be really a nice person………………………………who expressed his kindness….in unique way.

Innes sat on the throne chair of Frelia and assigned tasks to his subjects. While my brother was ordering around, I looked out the castle windows and stared at the clear sky. Looking at the sky, reminded me the fond memories of me fighting with Cormag side by side.

Why it is nearly everything keep reminding me of him? I want to see him…..I must see him….

"I received a special request from Emperor Duessel of Grado." The last word spoken from Innes's lips instantly grabbed my attention. (What? I don't know any other people who are willing to be the great emperor of Grado!)

"**GRADO?**" I yelled without even realizing it.

Innes looked in surprise at my sudden reaction, "Tana?" He asked suspiciously.

Oh no! What am I going to do! My brother suspects something! I know he did!

"Um…" I tried to think of perfectly logical explanation but nothing had come to my head!

"Tana, you should know by now that Grado nation is not our enemy." Innes pointed out.

………………………..At least I'm clear………………………But the nerve of my brother…...**HE THINK I'M STUPID! **Of course everyone knew that Grado is not the enemy ever since we took down the Demon King.

"It seemed the Grado nation requested our aid for restoration." Innes ordered, "Captain Syrene, you are to take your division and aid them as the emissary of Frelia."

"It will be done, your majesty." The beautiful woman with long pine green hair saluted. She was dressed in the Pegasus squad uniform and wore a headband. Syrene was the older sister of Vanessa but…..

"Um...Brother!" I caught his attention, "Why don't you send me instead?" I suggested, "I would like to visit an "old friend."

Yeah, I'm sure you all know that the old friend I wanted to see was Cormag.

"Out of question." Innes answered with strict tone, "You have other tasks."

What! I'm not going to back down from this golden opportunity. This is my chance of getting to see him again! I have to go!

"But brother, what task could be more important than aiding our fellow nation?" I gave Innes rhetoric question.

"Why do you want to go to Grado so badly?" Innes countered with another question.

Oh I know what's he's doing. Thanks, brother. I know you want to keep me cooped up in this castle so that I wouldn't get in danger and you would remain watching over me. Well, that's not happening, buster! But I got to come up with a really good reason to go to Grado.

"Because."

**LOVE!**

But stupid brother would just make things worse if I said that.

"Because?" Innes asked me.

"Just because!" I replied quickly.

Oh bother, that was a really lame reason. **AHHHHH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I WANT TO SEE CORMAG! I WANT TO SEE HIM SO BADLY!**

"Hmph, if you don't have any valid reason, then don't bother." Innes waved his hand as the signal to end our conservation.

"Wait your majesty." Syrene spoke, "I believe it's a good idea to see Queen Tana to Grado."

I looked at the captain of the Pegasus division with starry happy eyes.

**SYRENE! MY SAVIOR! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

Thank Gods, Syrene was there to support me since she did know my relationship with the Wyvern Lord. She found out when I was flying by Cormag close by his side. **WAY CLOSE**. That action was enough for Syrene to figure things out so quickly. Hmm, must be the wisdom of age.

Innes turned his attention to Syrene, "Explain."

"Your highness, if you allowed someone of royalty aided the Grado nation," Syrene coughed to clear her throat, "It would look good for Frelia's reputation."

Ah, I see where she's going with this. Of course, we all know that my brother wanted to be the best. His pride is his weakness.

Innes stroked his chin, "Hmm, point taken and since my sister is so willing, Queen Tana will go to the Grado nation."

"Thank you, brother!" I exclaimed, "I won't fail you." I bowed to the King of Frelia and silently thanked Syrene.

Now I can finally see you!

Cormag!

* * *

It took days for me and my Pegasus to reach the Grado nation. It had been a long time since I flew with the Pegasus because I promoted into Wyvern Knight in the last war. But now, the monsters attacks were decreasing and became scarce. I reunited with my flying horse since the war was now over.

I headed for the Grado court right away to meet Emperor Duessel. I entered the regal court of Grado Keep, remembering the times that Ephraim lead us here and fought against Emperor Vigarde.

I couldn't help but remember all the times that I fought with Cormag. He was always there for me, protecting me while I protected him. He was a strong airborne unit and I remember that I did ask him to join Frelia. But loyal to his beliefs, he wouldn't break his oath to Grado. That strength just made me love him even more.

I walked down the red carpet and as I got closer, I saw an old man sitting on the throne chair, dressed in his red armor of the Great Knight. I quickly recognized him as General Duessel but now he's Emperor Duessel. Since Emperor Vigarde and his son died a tragic death, there was no one in the family that would take the throne.

Right by his side was Knoll, worn in dark blue robes, the Summoner but now the Advisor of the new Emperor of Grado. It was Knoll that suggested that Duessel lead his nation to former glory. The people had no complaints since General Duessel is an honorable man and I know that personally.

I bowed in greetings to the new Emperor, "I sent greetings and aid from King Innes of Frelia."

After this, I'm definitely going to find Cormag!

Duessel rose from his seat, "Please stand, Queen Tana of Frelia, you're among old comrades. There's no need for formalities."

Thank Gods, to tell you the truth, I don't really like formalities between friends but I do know my manners.

I rose and greeted, "General Duessel, what a surprise! You became the Emperor of Grado."

"I never intend to take over the ruling but it seemed that the people requested me to rule them but I'm not sure if I make a proper leader." Said Duessel.

"Don't worry, you're a great general and a nice person. The people would love you." I reassured the old man, "It felt so wonderful to see you all again, including you, Knoll."

Knoll just smiled and nodded, "It's good to meet you again, your Highness."

I have to ask. I have to know where he is. I have to see Cormag.

I asked the Emperor, "Say, where's Cormag? How come I haven't seen him?"

That's when the cold hard truth had slapped me across the face.

Marked on General Duessel's face was the look of sorrow as if……….someone important was gone…..

"Duessel, what is it?" I pleaded for an answer and prayed that nothing happened to Cormag.

Duessel was struggling and looked at Knoll for help.

Knoll just closed his eyes and answered in a calm tone, "The one you seek is on a journey."

"Journey?" I asked with a surprise, "What do you mean? I thought he was going to help restore Grado!" I yelled because I couldn't hide my feelings.

I wanted to see him again after all this times but he's not here.

Knoll continued, "He did help but only stayed for few months. Afterwards, he wandered off with his Wyvern and no one knew where he goes."

My eyes widened in shock but I remembered what he told me in the war. That he would give up his soldering nonsense and perhaps would take up woodworking. I also remembered that I would ask him again…

I ran off, ignoring everyone around me.

I have to find him! He's waiting for me! I have to see him!

Cormag!

* * *

Before I even know it, I was searching through the continent looking for Cormag. I have to find him…I just have to…It's been few years since I left the Grado Keep and abandoned my duties of the Queen. My brother was really angry at me but I didn't care. He doesn't know how much I love Cormag…that's why I'm still searching for him….I don't want to be lonely and suffered sleepless nights. I want to touch him again. I want to kiss him again. I just want to be with him.

I was soaring directly above the forests or flying through the clouds, praying one day that I would meet him.

I will find him even if I have to lose my life.

Suddenly I heard screams and cries from the nearby village that I just passed by.

I didn't know what's going on but the cries I heard were the cries of loss and horror. I knew that I have to check it out right away..

As I reached there, I gasped in horror. The village was burning, ashes were flying. People were running in fear. Bodies were lying on the dirt floor.

Who could have done this!

Someone just answered my questions and that someone is a bandit.

Nasty bandits were ravaging the village and plundering the innocent lives. Even after the Demon King was defeated, bandits still hunted this world. I knew what I must do. I picked up my spear and charged with the Pegasus aiding me.

My spear had helped me defeat the final boss and it will help me again! I wiped out most of the bandits that were unwise to use swords against me. But there were few of them charging at me with axes but with the speed of my faithful steed, I was able to dodge their strikes and counterattack.

I knew it was wrong to hurt other humans but as I looked at the ruins of the burning village and the poor innocent bodies lying on the blood stained ground. I had to say that these bandits are worse as monsters.

I can't believe it! Even during the peaceful era, bandits were still willing to raid others.

I smacked the bandit and knocked him out.

Great, I'm outnumbered. I realized that I was lonely and this was the first time, I fought alone without my friends to help me……..Without him.

Then….something felt wrong.

So very wrong.

I turned around and saw a bandit archer.

I lost. It's all over.

I collapsed on the ground and I could hear my Pegasus neighing in sorrow. I stared at the ground and saw red liquid oozing on the dirt floor. I realized it was my very own blood.

…………..I'm dying.

I looked up and saw the bandit leader raised his sword.

In the end, I didn't get to be with Cormag. I should have stay with my brother and my friends…….but…I want to see him so badly…

Tears were coming from my eyes, from grief and pain.

Now…I'll never see Cormag again…or marry him……or raise a family…..

I closed my eyes, knowing that I'm going to die.

Even if I die, I wonder….will my memory still lives on……..Will Cormag move on without me?

I whispered, "I will find you."

………………..Cormag.

**Fin.**

**JUST KIDDING!**

**To be continued in thousand years later.**

**

* * *

**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WILL FIND YOU!**" I yelled so loud to the sky out of complete frustration.

People were suddenly looking at me after my loud outburst as I was a manic. But to ensure you, I'm not manic, I'm just teenage girl lost in this huge city with bunch of tall buildings around!

I sighed to calm myself down. I looked at the tall skyscrapers touching the sky and people dressed in casual and work clothes walking down the crowded streets. I could hear the honking noises of cars stuck in traffics and the large roaring sounds of planes soaring across right above us.

Within this city was the school I was looking for, Elibe Academy but I couldn't find the campus and got lost here. I'm now finally a high school student and feeling very cool about this.

I finally get to see all my friends in high school now! But…………

I sighed out of frustration again and shouted.

"**I WILL FIND YOU, ELIBE ACADEMY!" **Since I shouted so loud, maybe someone would give me directions to where my high school is unlike my horrible cruel brother.

The nerves of him. He said, "If you can't find it yourself, then don't even bother going to this school."

Just because my brother is a perfect senior in my school, doesn't mean he had to be so rude and he doesn't have to keep teasing me about how cruel high school can be. No bad rumors would prevent me from going to this school.

**YOU HEARD ME, BROTHER! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!**

Gosh, I don't need enough stress from my brother when I already have enough stress from **MY NIGHTMARES!**

Every night, I'd been having the same nightmare ever since I graduated from junior high. It had kept haunting my mind and destroying my sanity slowly each day.

In that nightmare, I was searching for a guy named Cormag…………….I wondered if he's handsome………but I never got the chance of seeing him…because at the end of my dream, I wind up getting killed by bandits….I never told my brother about this because knowing him, he would get all worried and tells me a millions of reasons why I'm not ready to have a boyfriend.

Ha! Coming from a guy who didn't even have a girlfriend yet……….then again….I'm sure he had a crush on my friend, Erika…………….I gotta save her.

I wonder if I ever get to see this "Cormag" guy, well he can't be handsome as Ephraim.

I giggled and squealed.

Erika's twin brother is so **HANDSOME! **And plus he's a better student than my brother and made him completely pissed off. Ha!

I get to finally see my friends again and here I am, too excited about going to high school, wanted to look at the school at the day right before it starts.

After asking directions from local citizens, I finally found my way to Elibe Academy. I gaped in astonishment as I stared through the black fenced entrance gates, admiring the fancy buildings and the beautiful scenery. It was indeed the best private Academy.

Tomorrow, I'll have my first class tomorrow.

I smiled.

I'll make new friends along with my old friends! And maybe get a relationship with Erika's cool brother! ………………….that if I have the courage to confess to him, that is……

I sighed out of disappointment until I heard a mewing sounds. I averted my head toward the sounds and saw an adorable looking gray kitten, looking at me with cute curiosity in its yellow eyes.

"Awwwwwww!" I reached forward and gently stroked the cat's fur.

I always wanted a pet but my family never allowed it.

The cat looked at me with extreme cuteness.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I couldn't resist this cute cat and I wanted to take him home. I mean who cares about my evil brother?

Suddenly, the cute kitten rushed through the school gates. I was surprised at the feline beast's actions and couldn't help but wonder.

Then I heard footsteps and the kitten was mewing in greetings to this mysterious stranger.

There's someone here at the school now? Must be one of the janitors.

But I was wrong.

The mysterious stranger came into my view and I was surprised. There was a teenager with shining golden hair and tanned skin feeding the kitten cat-food.

I thought the school was closed today? He looked like my age!

That's when the world suddenly froze.

The teenager suddenly looked up to me and I was stunned.

But I was not stunned by how handsome he looked but stunned at the sudden familiar feeling in my heart, the very same feeling I had in my constant nightmare.

My bright indigo eyes was meeting his clear sharp silver eyes

I couldn't help it but whispered one word.

"Cormag."

To be continued in Chapter one.

I apologized for any millions of grammar mistakes. I wrote this in two days! And I don't have any beta readers….sigh. I'm sorry if this first person format sucks. I want to express Tana's thoughts and my cousin suggest narrative format and so what the heck, I'll try it. This is my first time writing it. Please tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 1

Whew, that was a fast update. Lately I've been receiving reviews to update my other stories. I'm still working on Shattered Wings but lately my head is on Fire Emblem now. I blame my addiction to the Sacred Stones. Starting from here, this is the Alternate Universe fiction in High School! HELL YEAH! There's always so many drama in high school lol! Now response to the reviewers!

**Sara Jaye: **Sorry if Tana felt OOC, I tried to keep my character in character. All these periods illustrated their surprise, silence, or etc. Kind of like in anime, where a character just gaped and go dot dot dot. I tried to keep it three dots as possible. I'm glad you think this is interesting.

**Miko-Hime**: So many questions! But few questions will be answered in this first chapter! And what was Cormag doing all this times? That will be explained in the later chapters as the dreams will haunt our main characters. HA! HA! HA!

**Wandering Cat**: I'm glad that you think I captured Tana well and the first person stuff. I know you're upset over these changes but to clear things up. Yes, they did confess to each other in the stable scene. And you're probably wondering why they didn't stay with each other, it will be explained in all due time in the dreams of the recarinated main characters. As for the kitten, yes, I do know about the kitten from Cormag/Natasha Support C. Why did Natasha have so many supports with men? Heh, I still support Joshua/Natasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own all these characters from Fire Emblem except Edward but he's just some random guy.

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Cormag's point of view**

_No ... not again…_

Here I am standing at the dark ruins that appeared it's going to fall any seconds. I looked at myself, wearing a cool looking teal blue armor. As I looked at my side, I see a silver gray dragon shrieking as it knew me. I looked at two people talking to me, one is an old man dressed in some heavy red armor and the other is some wise guy in blue robes. I could see myself in their eyes, my tanned face with a scar on my cheek and silver eyes.

_Why am I here?_

_What is this place?_

I kept asking but no words came out of my mouth. My head nodded to these two people in front of me.

_It was the same. I couldn't control myself._

The old man and the wise guy were talking about the restoration of Grado nation.

_Grado nation? I've been there so many times but only for a short while._

I just kept nodding to them but I noticed that myself kept glancing at this girl…this girl with beautiful midnight blue hair. But I never saw her face but I kept glancing at her back and felt a warm bliss in my heart.

_Do I know her? I probably didn't remember her because I don't remember meeting a girl with midnight blue hair in my entire life. _

Eventually we left the dark ruins and visited different places with huge castles I would never see in real life. I think we were escorting some royalties to their home. We stopped at the castle, which they called Grado Keep, which I assumed the castle of the Grado nation. We were dropped off at this place while others were leaving. I couldn't help but felt pain as I watched the blue-haired girl leaving me. I kept staring at her back as it get smaller and smaller with each passing second. In each second, my pain was growing until I felt like my heart was going to explode.

The next day, I was helping the citizens dressed in rags repairing their buildings. My body kept moving around, probably helping restoring this place.

But I couldn't help but kept thinking about that certain blue-haired girl.

I believed I stayed there for only few months and then I left the castle. I took the same dragon and escape to the skies.

_To fly across the sky and feeling the clouds and the winds, I wish I could have done that in real life._

Instead of staying in one place, I kept wandering from one place to another, not knowing when will I stop and stay. I earned hard cash as the mercenary-for-hire but mostly worked as woodman.

_I was free and that was the best part…but…there's a feeling of regret that haunted me. It was the regret of abandoning that…blue haired girl._

I hate it. I hate the feeling of being chained to the ground. I should have forgotten about that blue-haired girl. I should have but…I would never forget her.

One day, the dragon and I saw smoke coming from the forest. I went to check it out.

_I shouldn't have done that. _

As the dragon carried me toward the source of the smoke, I witnessed a horrible sight.

_Again, why do I have to see this?_

The villages were burned down to charcoal ashes and the rotten corpses were piling up on the ground. It was the work of bandits.

_Oh God, the worst is coming._

I landed on the black ground and looked around at this gruesome destruction. Even in peaceful times, there will always be conflicts. There were people who disagreed with the idea of peace such as weapon merchants who thrived on making businesses selling weapons during war times. I was walking past the dead bodies.

I should have left this place but something made me stay…something was terribly wrong.

I continued walking past the ruins, pulling my dragon behind me. That's when the whole world fell on me.

My eyes widened in shock and sorrow. In front of me, lied a girl…with midnight blue hair…with puddle of dried blood beneath her.

At that moment, my heart shattered into pieces and continued shattering.

_I don't know why…my heart is killing me!_

I quickly picked up the girl but instead of warmth welcoming me, it was coldness.

The icy coldness of the dead.

I felt like I was going to die. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak.

Tears were forming in my eyes and the salt water tears carcasses her cold body.

I couldn't live on.

I howled out of deep sorrow to midnight blue sky.

I was about to cry her name but…

**THUD!**

At that stupid moment, I fell out of my bed again.

I sighed out of frustration and rubbed my eyes.

It was the same nightmare again and again.

I smacked my head and kicked off the annoying quilt.

Why did I keep having these nightmares? Why do I keep dreaming about that blue-haired girl? What is my relationship to her anyway? …I really need to stop having nightmare.

I heard a recognizable laughter and I opened my weary eyes. Upside down, I saw a black leather shoes. I quickly looked up and saw a familiar man with tanned skin and combed golden yellow hair dressed in important business suits. It was none other than my older brother, Glen.

Glen laughed at the weird position I was now, "Have a rough night, Cormag?" He said my name while resumed laughing.

I frowned and glared at him, "Isn't that so obvious? I just had a nightmare, that's all." I quickly stood up and straightened my tumbled sleeping sweats.

"Really?" Glen chuckled at me, "I mean you were yelling her name all the time."

I yelled her name? But I don't even know that girl's name.

"You kept yelling her name so loud, I thought you were having a sex dream." Glen suggested jokily.

I instantly blushed at the mention of the word sex and yelled, "**GLEN! **I do not have these…improper dreams!"

Glen just smirked, "You sure? You kept yelling her name every night."

I glared at my older brother, "What I dream is none of your business!" I held a threatened fist toward him.

Glen just held his hands up and surrendered, "Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing you but get dressed and come down for breakfast."

"Fine." I answered as I removed my night shirt.

"I'll see you downstairs." He was about to leave my room but I stopped him.

"Glen...then name I yelled...I would like to know it." I couldn't help but felt curious about it.

"What?" Glen chuckled, "You couldn't even remember the name of this person in your dream?"

I felt embarrassed but I quickly glared at him, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Alright, chill." Glen smiled, "Tana, that's the name you said. See you downstairs." He left my room.

Tana, the name of that girl…

…why do I even bother asking him for her name! If I recalled my nightmare, she's dead. So, it doesn't matter to me if I know her name or not…

…but I couldn't help but feel sad when she died…

…No matter.

I removed my night clothes and dressed up in my casual jeans with teal-colored t-shirt and silver gray jacket. I opened the door and walked on the red silk carpeted hallways and down the fancy staircase.

I never get used to this fanciness and I'm not really a big spender on unnecessary stuff. Why do we need to live in the mansion with so many bedrooms when we only need a few?

I walked down the stairs and went past through many doors and more doors and more doors and more doors and…

…Okay, I'm lost in this place…

"Do you need anything, sir?" An old butler with white hair and thick beard just suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Why is it every time I got in trouble and don't really need help, the butler always appeared?

I sighed, "Can you lead me to the kitchen?"

"Of course, master." The old man led the way.

I'll never get used to being called "master." Listening to many people said that instead of my name made me really hate formalities.

With the butler's help, I finally found the way to this ridiculously large kitchen and numerous modern appliances. I saw my brother sitting on one of these high stools eating breakfast on the black marble table.

Everything in here, we don't really need it.

Another person was at the kitchen too, sitting on the high stool. That person was a woman, many years older than me and just recently graduated from college. She had long yellow blonde hair and a face of model. I guess she would be attractive toward lot of males around her age but tough luck for them. That woman was Selena, my brother's fiancée.

…I don't really feel with comfortable with her around or all these servants. In the past, it just used to be me and my older brother but now things changed…

I sat down at the stool and saw the table full of variety breakfast foods. The cook was just wasting his time, how can he expect all three of us to eat stacks of pancakes, waffles, coffee cakes, plates of bacons and various kinds of eggs?

"Is there something else you like for breakfast, master?" The same butler asked me.

"I'll just have cereal and milk." I answered.

I don't really need lot of greases and sugar in my body.

"Right away, master." The butler bowed and left for the chef's kitchen.

Glen put down his cup of daily coffee, "What's wrong Cormag? You're not eating much as usual."

"I don't feel like eating after that weird dream." I just poured myself a cup of milk.

"If your dream is bothering you," I looked up and saw Selena asking me directly, "Perhaps I could help you. I did take psychology classes in my college years." She sounded it so confident, it made me sick.

I narrowed my eyes and frowned, "No thanks, _woman_." I said it with strong distaste.

Glen shouted at me, "Cormag!"

I groaned out of frustration, "I'm excusing myself." I left the kitchen and left this rich mansion.

…I don't need another family…brother…

I walked down the concrete pathway.

My parents died when I was young. My brother took care of me ever since. But now…all this crap happened. My brother is getting married and I don't really need to deal with another woman in my life…especially when you have a swarm of fan-girls trying to get you.

When I finally got out of the mansion through its annoying humongous front yard, I quickly put my hood up because I didn't want the people to recognize my face and made a show out of it.

I headed for a small grocery store and toward a certain aisle. I picked up couple of cans and a small bowl. With items I need, I went to the counter…with a girl listening to her headphones and reading magazine while chewing gum.

…a teenage girl…just great…another girl that could be one of my annoying fans...unless I'm really lucky she won't even recognize me

I quickly went up to the counter and put the items down hastily. The teenage girl just scanned the items and said the price with dullness.

I handed her the twenty dollar bill since that's the smallest bill I had in my wallet.

The cashier took the money and then blinked her eyes. She stared at me but I quickly look away.

The girl spoke, "Hey…you looked…"

"You mistake me for someone else." I interrupted her and left the store quickly, letting her keeping the change, not that I need it.

…that was close…I don't really need this right now…

Just for once, I would like to have a day without any crazy ditzy girls chasing me.

I walked to the school that I was participating in, Elibe Academy until I heard a loud noise.

"**I WILL FIND YOU ELIBE ACADEMY!" **Some owner of this voice was having an outburst.

…What the hell? Great…it's bad enough that school was already a circus and another freak just had to join.

I ignored the crazy outburst and found the tall black fence that bordered around the school. I tossed the grocery bag over the fence and then I jumped afterwards. I grabbed the edge of the fence and lifted myself over it. When I landed, my hood fell off. By habit, I was about to hide my face but I realized that there's no here except me.

I picked up the bag and looked around the area.

…strange…where's the kitten?

Not too long ago, I was running away from the crazy girls and I hid here in this school. Unexpectedly, I found a lone gray kitten here. I was about to leave it alone…but…something convince me to take care of him…that's all.

I walked further until I found the kitten suddenly rushed out of the gate.

…even more strange…I never saw him went outside the school area…

But I ignored it and went up to the kitten, giving him a soft touch. The kitten mewed happily in response. I opened the bag and took out couple of cat-food for him.

…I couldn't leave him starving…but…I can't bring him back with me…not when…he is there…

I looked softly at the kitten eating his food out of the bowl I bought. I couldn't help but smile…until I suddenly sensed something.

I averted my attention to the gate…

I couldn't believe my eyes…….the girl….with dark blue hair….the same colored hair as the girl in my dreams. It was the exact same color!

My eyes were full of confusion as I stared at her indigo eyes.

I heard her whispered my name, "Cormag."

How did she know my name! How can she know my name? ...Wait a minute…lot of people already knew my name…how's she any different?

I quickly glared at her with my eyes narrowed.

I don't really like being around others especially crazy girls.

* * *

**Tana's point of view**

I sweat-dropped because this guy was glaring at me as he had some personal grudge against me.

**WHY DO I EVER DO TO HIM! **Well maybe I touched his cat but **THAT'S ALL!**

I was getting shivers in my bone as his silver eyes were stabbing me everywhere.

**STOP GLARING AT ME!**

He still was glaring at me with his back stabbing eyes.

You know…you would be cuter if you smile instead of being such a grouch.

"Um…are you student here?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

He gave me the look of annoyance and then he gave me the cold shoulder as he went back to the kitten.

My vein on my forehead was throbbing while my left eye was twitching in anger. But I still smiled and continued on, "Heh, you scared me there. I didn't expect anyone to be here before school starts."

He ignored me as I was nothing.

…how rude…I was just trying to be friendly…can you at least…

"**RESPOND!" **I accidentally yelled that last word out.

The man gave me a look of boredom and actually responded, "Why should I talk to the likes of you?"

…the way he said it…

…he was looking down at me…he said it as he was all hot-shot and more superior than me…

…**THAT ARROGANT COCKY IDIOT!**

I frowned and shouted, "**BAKA!" **I stormed off, leaving that rude man behind.

What was I thinking? How could I think that man like him is Cormag! Hmph, I'm sure this Cormag is charming as…

I sighed in happiness as I thought of one person that I have a crush on.

Ephraim.

But the name Cormag suddenly intruded into my happy thoughts.

Ahh! Ephraim is much better person than Cormag!

* * *

**  
Cormag's point of view**

That shriek. …it was the same voice that yelled earlier today…

I knew it…it was another freak…doesn't this school already have enough?

The kitten mewed.

I looked at the kitten warmly and gently stroked his face.

"Why can they all be like you?" I said it to the kitten.

…it was strange…I'm jealous of the cat…it lives in this world without any worries…only needs to eat and rest…and…well I'm not going to say it…the point is…the animals have freedoms unlike us…

I looked up at the sky.

The only good thing about my dream was that I get to fly…

………………….Did that girl just calls me a baka?

* * *

**Tana's point of view**

After finding the school, it was not hard to find my way back home. I walked up the doorway, leading into Victorian style house that is two stories tall and had numerous rooms designed by famous designer. I unlocked the front door and entered my sanctuary. I yelled, "I'm home!" I walked in and saw a young tall man, my big brother Innes, reading newspapers, probably checking on our father's businesses.

He set the newspaper down and I could see his arrogant face clearly with that dirty mossy green hair. He complained to me, "You're late for dinner."

I glanced at the dinner table, which was full of exotic delicious dishes but it remained untouched…

Stupid manners. My brother only ate when I'm here eating with him. Where in the book of manners said that family should eat together.

I grumbled, "I wouldn't be late if someone would lead me to school." The butler with combed gray hair and mustache pulled a chair out for me, "Thank you Edward." I said his name while I sat down.

Innes scoffed, "You're going to school tomorrow with me anyway. Therefore, it's your impatience that made you late."

Sigh, my older brother always have to win an argument. The stubborn idiot would never back down unless he wins which was really annoying.

I changed the subject, "You know, you can just start dinner without me."

Ah man, I picked the wrong subject.

"It's disrespectful to eat while someone of the house is out. And it's also disrespectful for being late…" Innes lectured.

Blah. Blah. Blah. There he goes again, blabbering about what's respectful and disrespectful.

Hmph, I'll give you disrespectful!

The phone suddenly rang and the butler went to pick it up.

…Just when I was about to annoy my brother to great ends.

"Tana." I heard the butler calling my name and was holding the house phone.

"Who is it, Edward?" I asked him.

"It's your friend who goes by the name, Erika." The butler replied.

"Erika?" I quickly grabbed the phone and stuck my tongue out at Innes to piss him off. I walked up the stairs and locked myself in my own private sanctuary, my own room. I spoke to the phone, "Hi Erika!"

"Tana!" The voice on the receiver exclaimed happily, "I heard you're going to Elibe Academy tomorrow, is that true?"

"Yep." I answered, "I'm going to be starting as freshman but you're going to be starting as junior. I hate the year difference between us."

I heard laughter and then my friend continued on, "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" I nodded my head even though she can't see me but I just felt like it, "I just hope I don't meet that rude guy."

"Rude guy?" She asked.

"You see, I want to see the school so badly, so I went today. The school was so awesome. I can't believe you get to go first." I whined.

My friend just laughed and then she urged me on, "Weren't you about to say something about the rude guy?"

I realized that I drifted away, "Oh yeah, well you see, I saw this guy…" I was explaining to her about that rude man, "He's such a jerk. He gave me the cold shoulder."

"Well there are few guys like that in our school. You can't expect all people to be friendly with you." Erika said.

"True…well I have to give this guy one thing."

"What?"

I giggled, "He's cute."

* * *

**Cormag's point of view**

I walked back to the mansion after a while.

…This is the first time some girl called me an idiot…An idiot…

Hmph, I'm not an idiot. I have good grades and I studied well.

I opened the door and saw my brother was waiting for me.

I greeted, "You're early, brother." I didn't really want to deal with this now.

"Yeah, I took some time off," Glen stood up from his leather chair, "Look we need to talk."

Oh great…I don't really need this crap.

"What's there to talk about?" I brushed Glen aside, "I'm just going to my room and rest." I walked up the stairs.

"You don't like Selena, huh?" Glen was being direct to the point. That's how my older brother is, always straight to the point and never afraid of asking direct questions.

I slowly turned my head back to Glen, not saying anything because I knew my brother knew the answer.

"Cormag, I know this is all very different but I'm not going to abandon you even if I do get married. You should know that because we're brothers. I'm sorry if you felt left out but don't worry, I'll make it up to you, alright?" Somehow, my older brother's words made me sort of happy. I had to face the fact that Glen will be really busy with his work especially with "him." But I had to appreciate that he did took the times to spend time with me…

"Sure." I answered and then I resumed walking up the stairs.

"You seemed different today." Glen commented.

I answered, "That's because there's a girl that just called me an idiot." I left my brother alone.

For some reason, with all these happening, I think I finally will get my dreamless sleep once and for all.

**TBC**

Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes! I hope you like the story so far. Please give comments. The next chapter! THE APPEARANCES OF HECK LOT OF CHARACTERS FROM THE SACRED STONES! Oh I'm going to have so much fun with them. By the way, I have to ask few questions.

Should I pair up Amelia with Franz or Ross? Personally I preferred Ross.

Should I pair up Lute with Artur or Kyle? I never see Lute/Kyle's supports yet.

Should I pair up Vanessa with Forde or Innes? I seen Innes/Vanessa's supports and have not see Forde/Vanessa supports but I like Forde because he's funny character.

Should I pair up Syrene with Gilliam or Kyle? I don't really know but I like Gilliam. Why do I use him? Because his armor is so shining. LOL!

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
